


And pulse to pulse, now shush

by theaeblackthorn



Series: Matings Games 2013 Extras [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pegging, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always starts so gently with him, he wonders sometimes what it would be like if Kate hadn't ruined him. He wonders if he'd be able to pull Laura down and make love to her like she deserves. If he had a choice he'd have Laura fuck him raw, he'll heal, the burn's worth it. But Laura insists on lube, the same way she insists that she's the one to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And pulse to pulse, now shush

**Author's Note:**

> A cleaned up reject from [mating_games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com). The challenge was First Time/Last Time, it failed because it wasn't supposed to be something sexual. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The first time Derek has sex in a bed is because Laura _insists_. He's sure she doesn't know it's his first time in a bed, not on the hard floor, in a cramped car, in a filthy toilet, but maybe she suspects. He's been moody and clingy all day, he knows he has, he just gets like this sometimes. He wants to be the perfect beta for her, the perfect brother, but he's not, no matter how much he tries to pretend. Sometimes the broken mess that he is shows through.

"The floor's hell on my knees, Der, I don't care if they heal, it still hurts," she says, backing him up to the bed and pushing him down onto his front. It's only a second and she's settling on his ass, her own soft against the backs of his thighs.

They gave up pretending to have separate beds after the first year out of Beacon Hills. The first few nights after the fire they'd slept curled into each other, like they hadn't since they were children. But after a while he'd started to try and stay in his own bed, to go back to 'normal', whatever that was supposed to mean now.

He'd lie there, awake, trying to resist crawling into her bed, he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve the comfort of her. Laura would just say a simple, _Derek, you're keeping me up_ , and lift the covers. He'd sleep curled around her, not wanting to let her go lest anything happened to her as well.

The rubber of her cock is resting in the crack of his ass, it's cool against his skin, but it's heating up. She leans forward dragging her long, dark hair along his back. He shivers. She settles her teeth carefully against the nape of his neck, blunt human teeth but the teeth of his alpha. It calms him, keeps him still long enough for her to mount him. .

After the fire, after he realised that Kate was behind this, she wasn't another victim, someone else he'd lost. No, she was the one that had taken everything from him, and he was the one stupid enough to have helped her. He'd just... needed to erase every reminder of her, every reminder of what he'd done.

He could still smell her on his skin, no matter how much he washed her scent just wouldn't go. He'd catch glimpses of her hair, hear her laughter, but she wasn't there, she was long gone, it was all in his head. He'd tell himself over and over he had to hold it together, Laura could never know what he'd done, because then he'd lose her too.

He'd wanted to get rid of the feel of her, he'd wanted to find someone, anyone, just fuck and fuck until he was too tired for anything, until he forgot her cunt around his dick. Except. The first woman he'd tried to fuck he couldn't get it up, she looked too much like Kate, every woman did. Except Laura.

"You ready for it, Der?" Laura's guiding her cock down, rubbing it over his hole, catching on the lube smeared there.

She always starts so gently with him, he wonders sometimes what it would be like if Kate hadn't ruined him. He wonders if he'd be able to pull Laura down and make love to her like she deserves. If he had a choice he'd have Laura fuck him raw, he'll heal, the burn's worth it. But Laura insists on lube, the same way she insists that she's the one to fuck him.

"Derek?" She prompts, trailing a hand up to rest over his tattoo. Hale. He's a Hale. And thanks to him one of the last.

He nods his consent, but it's not enough for Laura, she needs to hear it. "M'ready." He slips his hands forward, twisting his hands in the sheets. He's ready.

He'd met the guy at a club, and before Derek had really had time to think of it the guy was dragging out of the club and into the filthy alley behind it. The stubble on his face was nothing like Kate, the tongue was rougher, more dominant than she'd ever been. The smell of rotting garbage and piss kept him right there, made him feel like he was getting what he deserved.

Derek didn't object when the guy pushed him around, when he'd pulled down Derek's jeans and fucked him right there in the stinking toilets. Under-lubed and rough, no talking, no words, just a brutal fucking. It was good, really fucking good. For a little bit he forgot what he'd done, he forgot Kate he just felt... nothing.

Derek grunts as Laura slowly pushes her cock inside of him. He wants the burn. He needs the burn. "Good boy," Laura coos from above him. "You're doing good."

He doesn't like the praise, but he know Laura wants to do it, and after she's giving him what he needs, taking care of him so well, he can't deny her that. He doesn't like to think what he's taking from Laura by letting her give him this. He can't... he needs this, he needs his sister.

The first anniversary of the fire he'd got sloppy. He couldn't deal with the thoughts, the guilt, he'd almost told Laura what he'd done. Almost confessed how he'd been so happy for someone to show him a bit of attention that he'd rolled over and practically planned the deaths of his family. He couldn't tell her though, he couldn't, so he'd gone to the seediest club he could find, he'd bribed the bouncers to let him in and headed straight to the toilets. He'd let anyone who wanted, fuck him. It's not like he could catch anything, it's not like any of them could do him lasting harm, not even if he wanted them to.

Laura starts with gentle thrusts, the bed squeaking as she builds up speed. His ass is wide enough that Laura's knees dig in to his hips. Her feet are curled against the backs of his knees, all of it keeping him grounded, keeping him right there, no matter how out of his head it drives him. For all the guys he's fucked Laura's the only one that had ever been stronger than him. She's the only one that can pin him down and fuck him like he needs.

Her pace picks up until it's brutal, and it's good, _so good_. He can feel her bouncing on his ass and lets his feet slip into the space between the footboard and the mattress, a nice anchor. The bed's so much more comfortable than the floor, his cock isn't being cruelly crushed against the hardwood, just the soft sheets. He's not sure he likes it. The bed is his safe space, he's never been fucked somewhere he feels safe. He doesn't...

He'd gone home after the club, strangers' come still leaking out of him and Laura had been there. She'd been so angry. She'd shouted at him for being reckless, for not giving a shit, asking why he needed it, why he needed it from those _strangers_. She was his alpha, she was supposed to take care of him.

Laura's hand is on the back of his head now, pushing his face down into the mattress. The one still rests on his tattoo. The sheets smell, good, they smell like _pack_ and home. He feels tears coming.

She'd shoved him into the shower and told him to wash himself. When he didn't she'd moved in, cleaning him down, scrubbing him like she could wash the smell of grief and hurt off of him like she could the strangers' come. She couldn't, but she tried. He'd broke down crying, as Laura had carefully cleaned the come out of him, fingers gentle on his used hole even though it was already almost healed. 'Tell me what you need Derek, don't go to strangers, I'll give it to you, I'm your alpha...'

The last time his sister had fucked him had been on a bed, in their apartment in New York. She'd held him afterwards as he'd come down, stroking his hair and telling him it'd all be alright, she had him. They had each other, and they'd never let anything separate them.

"You and me, we've got to look after each other. We're all each other has got, can you do that for me, Derek? Let me look after you?"

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] And Pulse To Pulse, Now Shush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832625) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
